The Little Giant Vs.
さな .|Chīsana Kyojin Bāsasu}} is the three hundred and sixty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 39th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Karasuno gains momentum with Hinata's effective decoying. The calm and collected blockers of Kamomedai are finally showing sign of crack as they no longer can ignore Hinata's presence. Karasuno takes advantage of this chance to tie up the game. Plot The oddball combo strikes with the minus-tempo quick and Hinata's high jump to close the point gap to one. Karasuno supporters celebrate while even Gao can't help but compliment Hinata for for how amazing he is. However, Hinata openly admits that he can't win by himself and pinpoints Kageyama as the amazing one. Both Hirugami and Gao are perturbed by Hinata's behavior as they realize that Hinata possesses a similar mindset to Hoshiumi. Asahi aims his serve in a tricky trajectory toward Kamomedai. Hoshiumi skillfully receives it, giving his teammates the perfect chance to attack. Hinata starts processing the information on the court and blocks Nozawa's spike. Since Suwa makes the first touch on the rebounding ball, Hoshiumi immediately steps in to set a quick to Hirugami. Observing, Tenma recognizes Hoshiumi as the embodiment of a "Little Giant" due to Hoshiumi's acceptance of his weakness and ability to full utilize all weapons in his arsenal. Both Hinata and Kageyama, fully expecting Hoshiumi to pull such play, are already in position to block. Hirugami is forced to dodge the block and sends the ball directly toward Nishinoya. Hinata secures his run-up distance and charges in as if he's doing another minus-tempo high jump. As Hinata soars, even Hirugami becomes distracted and slightly shifts his center of gravity toward Hinata. Kageyama capitalizes on the moment and sends the toss to Tanaka on the opposing side of the court. Kamomedai's blocking system is split open, allowing Tanaka to spike through the gap and tie the score at 12 - 12. Hinata then recalls all the aces he admires and his previous desire to emulate them. He concludes that even when he continues to grow as a player, his ideal nickname would be "The Greatest Decoy." Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Shinsuke Kita *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Akira Kunimi *Takanobu Aone *Kanji Koganegawa *Kenji Futakuchi *Gao Hakuba *Izuru Nozawa *Aikichi Suwa *Sachirō Hirugami *Tenma Udai *Asahi Azumane *Kōtarō Bokuto *Yū Nishinoya *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Kei Tsukishima *Kōshi Sugawara *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Suguru Daishō *Keishin Ukai *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Wakatoshi Ushijima (Thoughts only) Chapter notes Character revelations *According to Udai, a "Little Giant" is someone who has accepted his weakness and has painstakingly honed all his available weapons to an incredibly sharp point. *Aone knocks over his chair when he unconsciously reacted to Hinata's high jump as if he's in the real game. His movements happen to mirror Hirugami's as the exact moment. *Asahi, Bokuto, Ushijima, and Udai are the aces that Hinata have admired. Trivia *The nickname "The Greatest Decoy" is originally coined and given to Hinata by Kageyama in . Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai